


They Don't Care!

by orphan_account



Series: Dadvid [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, David & Gwen Act as Max's (Camp Camp) Parental Figures, David & Gwen Adopt Max (Camp Camp), F/M, Max (Camp Camp) Has Issues, Max has shitty parents, Mentioned Child Neglect, dadvid, gwenvid - Freeform, max will always be a little shit, this is NOT MAXVID, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Parents are an important part of a child's life. It's there job to guide them and teach them what's right and wrong, to offer their love when things are tough, and tell them everything's alright, even when it's not. Parents play a important part in their child's life, but when they fail to give that love and support that child needs, it can really fuck shit up.When David starts picking up on some strange behavior from Max, what can he do to convince him to tell him what's wrong before camp ends?





	1. Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents are an important part of a child's life. It's there job to guide them and teach them what's right and wrong, to offer their love when things are tough, and tell them everything's alright, even when it's not. Parents play a important part in their child's life, but when they fail to give that love and support that child needs, it can really fuck shit up. 
> 
> When David starts picking up on some strange behavior from Max, what can he do to convince him to tell him what's wrong before camp ends?

**Credits**

 

Characters belong to Camp Camp/ RoosterTeeth.

 

Plot/ story Belongs to me.

 

I do not claim to own Camp Camp/ the characters.

 

Criticism is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents are an important part of a child's life. It's there job to guide them and teach them what's right and wrong, to offer their love when things are tough, and tell them everything's alright, even when it's not. Parents play a important part in their child's life, but when they fail to give that love and support that child needs, it can really fuck shit up. 
> 
> When David starts picking up on some strange behavior from Max, what can he do to convince him to tell him what's wrong before camp ends?

"-and that kids are why you should never throw your litter in the woods!"

All the kids stared at David in pure boredom. After a long day of hiking, they were all gathered around the fire roasting marshmallows. At least, they would be if Nurf didn't steal the bag and eat them all himself. Now they were all stuck listening to David give a lesson on littering in the woods.

"Boooooo!" Max yelled. "No one cares!"

The rest of the campers either laughed or booed as well. David looked over at Max to see him look back at him with the same shit-eating grin he always has when he turns the camp against him. David just sighed sadly and walked away back to the counselor cabin. Once he was out of sight, Max's mischievous grin turned back into his normal 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' look. All the campers talked and joked around the fire until Gwen came out and told them it was time for bed.

"Wait a minute, Max!" Max silently growled as Gwen grabbed him by his hood, "You stay here for a second. Everyone else, go to your tents. Now!" Max crossed his arms and waited for Gwen to start talking.

"And for you," she said turning back to Max, "can't you please be nice to David for one day? One fucking day?!" Max just stared at her for a while before mumbling something Gwen couldn't understand. "You need to speak louder, Kid," she said.

"No," That was the only thing Max said before walking off to his tent.

 

☆ ★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ ☆

 

Max rolled around in his cot in hopes of actually getting some sleep, which wasn't working out so far. He rolled over onto his back and knocked Mr. Honeynuts onto the floor. He silently cursed himself and decided to do what he always does when he couldn't sleep, steal David's phone and look at boobs.

Max quietly peeked out of his tent and looked at the counselor cabin. He knew the door would be unlocked because David never locked it 'in case someone needed him throughout the night'. The hardest part was sneaking over there without anyone waking up, but Max could do that easily, thanks to 'practice'. He peeked through the window and could see neither David nor Gwen, but he could see David's phone on the nightstand beside David's bed.

Max opened the door with no problem and walked into the cabin to grab the phone. After he got the phone and shut the door, he heard a stick break from behind the cabin.He quietly tiptoed to the side of the cabin and peeked around the cabin and almost gasped at the sight, but before he could say anything, he took a picture.

"Say 'cheese~'"

David and Gwen turned their heads to see the flash on David's phone and Max looking at them with, once again, his shit-eating grin and David's phone. Max turned the phone around and showed them the picture he had taken: a picture of David and Gwen making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
